Stuck Within The Looking Glass
by Reject Temptation
Summary: Deep within the forest fairytales lay. Elf folk live among the enchaning trees, At Queen Renee's daughter's naming ceremony, who is destined to marry a neighbouring tribe Edward realises he must fight for what he loves and believes in.


_Right my newest story, its sorta sketchy so don't expect anything amazing or great or regular updates, I honestly think I might not even post a second chapter but I just wanted to see how it is._

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

_**The Woven Tree Tops.**_

_"That's something no one knows exactly. Elves are such fast little beings, and they are rarely ever all in the same place at the same time, that it's most difficult to count them."_

With my hands held up high over my head I gripped the rough branch under my palms, with fingertips wrapped around the wood I swung towards the next branch.

My feet barely quivered as the skin came into contact with the branch.

The forest floor was near out of site from my place high up within the tree's foliage nevertheless I would rather travel down to the bottom doors than go through someone's window.

That really did not work well for me last time.

With a shake of my head I took a small simple step to the side that sent me falling, yet my hands quickly clutching at the branch, swinging myself lower towards the ground.

My home was made up of a large tree with secrets entwined deep within its roots.

With extensive branches that linked, twisted and turned. Each elfin family had their own tree, their home ground, their place.

Every member of the family had their own floor within the hallow of their tree, bridges made of vines twisted tree bark and branches connecting each family to another, which then each connected to the main, it was our home while the trees we lived in were our base.

The main was the tree in which banquets were held, speeches; jobs were handed out, young elfin people who were given a name, in addition to the royal family who adorned the top trunk of our main source.

This tree made our civilization what it is today.

Eventually my feet pounded against the rough terrain of the forest ground.

It was autumn as golden leaves crunched under my feet. My families tree was near towards the home were up the stairs I would reach the third floor; a small hop out of the window would bring me to the bridge that connected to my base.

Rubbing a hand that was rough from a day's labor across the slightly darkening of stubble that lined my jaw I neared the wooden entry.

Raising a fist I gave a few simple taps as the guards open the home's gates allowing me in.

I greeted each of them with a small simple grin before pounding my feet against the steps; no one was around so I could easily get through these hallways without being told to slow down.

Much through my childhood I was considered the rebel of the family, running; dropping things, breaking vases. You name it, I had done it.

I guess I gave myself a reputation but thankfully a generation had past where new elfin children were born, therefore new reputations were created nonetheless my family never got over mine so whenever we are all together within the home I was watched by my mother's eyes.

The halls smelled of fresh pine, flowers of all scents from lavender to sweet rose that collectors of our gathering must have gathered the early hours of the morning.

It was getting closer and closer to winter, when the trees will be bare, fabrics sparse, the home will go cold, therefore so will our bases.

We will all be working hard in the upcoming weeks. Through the winter season a new generation will start with more elfin children. My mother and sister both adorn a child within them.

Their stomachs have swelled from their hips, becoming agitated easily whenever my father or my brothers and I step out line.

I lifted the window, stepping a foot through and quickly closing it behind me.

With a few long footed strides I made it too the door of my base. Inside I could hear the chatter of my sister.

She very much lived up to our stereo-typical name of 'elf' I always saw her more as a sprit.

She was one of the smallest in our family plus with the swell of her bump against hips she seemed even more fragile than before.

Before I had the chance to knock my brother in law Jasper already had pulled it open to be, he bowed slightly at the waist in greeting, considering I was related to his wife in retrospect I was his elder, a higher rank.

Before I could tell my sister of the water weeds I had picked for her as of her request.

Which now sat in a small basket woven with weaves in addition too attached vines which crossed my chest allowing me to easily pick at necessities and luxuries I required, my mother's voice rang out too me as she exited the stock room, his hand cradling her baby that nestled inside of her.

"Edward dear, we must rush, Lady Swan has finally decided that her young born will have her name chosen tonight, we must go it's time for the naming ceremony."

* * *

><p><em>So Yeah...any thoughts? :)<em>


End file.
